Amor en su mas puro sentido
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: en un universo alternativo, el amor puede surgir en el lugar menos esperado Elixie
1. Chapter 1

Miau..!, como estas, yo más o menos, bueno esta es una idea que he tenido rondando en mi cabeza, y la aclare viendo una película que me encanta, Entity, para algunos no tendrá ni sentido ni lógica, pero a mí no me gusta la lógica, siempre imagine a una bajoterra tipo feudal, con mujeres de grandes vestidos y las tradiciones de antes, así que me aclare más leyendo un poco un libro llamado los ojos del perro siberiano, los que lo han leído sabrán que no tiene nada que ver, pero aun así me ayudo a terminar este ff, espero que les guste, y Sam perdón si te puse de mala, pero mejor dejo de hablar, así que espero que disfruten mi nuevo Ff.

Dedicatoria a mi pequeña Jens Stahl

PD: la personalidad de los personajes ha sido modificada un poco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo hacerlo realmente? Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada mirada que le dirigía, ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos meses?... si, dos meses había pasado desde que la chica de ojos verdes había entrado a trabajar en su casa y aun así no podía dejar de mirarla.

Desde el momento en que se presentó en su casa buscando empleo, la verdad que no se lo pensó mucho para decirle que sí. Debía admitir que su actitud de héroe lo mantenía muy ocupado, haciendo que a sus 25 años no hubiera contraído matrimonio y le valía muy poco cada vez que su hermana Akyra lo fastidiaba con el hecho de no comportarse como el noble que era y pasara más tiempo en los campos de batalla, pero en realidad… desde que esa chica había llegado a su casa las cosas habían cambiado.

No negaba que físicamente la chica le atraía pero algo había pasado, luego de conocerla vio que aparte de su gran belleza, se escondía una hermosa personalidad, y sentimientos muy puros.

-Di-disculpe señor- le llamo la chica con una nota nerviosa y apenas dirigiéndole la mirada

-por favor Trixie, no me llames señor- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa

-Lo… lo siento amo- se disculpó aún más apenada.

-podemos mejorar en cómo llamarme- le dijo medio divertido –pero será luego, dime que sucede- cuestiono, regalándole una sonrisa

-bueno… la señorita Shane llamo y dijo que vendría para el almuerzo- anuncio la chica

-bien, que preparen todo- anuncio y vio como la chica asentía para volver a salir de la habitación, era curioso que ella saliera y entrara mientras él vagaba en su mente – hmp!, ahora que te traes Akyra– pensó en voz alta, su hermana después de todo no iba a almorzar con él a menos que tuviera algo que tratar – supongo que vienes con el mismo tema de siempre – comentó sonriendo, después de todo imaginaba lo que haría Akyra en el simple y llano caso que se entere que sus intereses están con una criada de su propia casa

**Mientras tanto con Trixie**

La peliroja llegó a la cocina y les dio la orden que el joven amo de la casa había dictado hacia unos segundos antes. Los cocineros asintieron y comenzaron con todo para tenerlo listo para la llegada de la señorita Shane mientras ella iba por un vaso con agua para sí misma.

-El amo Eli no te dijo si quiere algo en especial para el almuerzo de hoy – inquirió una de las cocineras, una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos cafés

-No, no dijo nada sobre eso Tatiana– contestó la chica girándose para ver a la mujer

-Bueno, seguiremos con lo de hoy entonces – declaró para posteriormente comenzar a sacar ingredientes al tiempo que los demás hacían lo propio

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido hoy Trixie? – le dijo otra de las sirvientas que ayudaba a preparar las verduras para la comida, ella era de estatura media, delgada, cabello negro largo amarrado en un coleta alta y ojos negros

-Eh... ¿qué? – dijo intentando parecer despistada pero sus mejillas se habían coloreado con cierto rubor

-No te hagas niña – le dijo la cocinera mirándola pícaramente - ¿Qué tal se ha portado el amo Eli contigo? – preguntó logrando con ello ruborizar a la rubia que desvió la mirada para contestar

-No... No ha pasado nada fuera de lo común... a-además porque habría de pasar algo si solo hago mi trabajo – contestó sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, sabía a donde iba la pregunta y era realmente vergonzosa la situación

-Por supuesto... no pasaría nada ya que después de todo tu no sientes absolutamente nada por el joven amo Eli Shane – comentó maliciosamente la otra sirvienta mientras el resto hacia oídos sordos de una conversación como aquella que ya era regular desde que habían descubierto los obvios sentimientos que mostraba la joven hacia el amo de la casa

-Eh! ¡¿Qué?! – la oji verde se exaltó levemente, acaso no podían dejar de decirle eso

-Jajaja! Eres muy graciosa Trixie, tienes un pésimo don para mentir sabias – se rió la sirvienta pelinegra viendo como los colores se aumentaban en su rostro

-No digas esas cosas Karem– le riñó la peliroja a la otra, no podía evitar avergonzarse con lo que decían

-Todavía siguen soñando con eso– escucharon que dijo otra sirvienta más que recién entraba en la cocina, cabello marrón y ojos verdes – siguen igual de ridículas al imaginar cosas como esas – comentó con cierto desdeño

-No deberías estar limpiando los baños Sam– le comentó Karem con cierto toque ácido y burlesco

-Te importa acaso – contestó a su vez la chica

-Sí, porque de ese modo no estás amargándole la vida a nadie más que al inodoro – le dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya paren ustedes dos, lo último que deseo es que empiecen con esas justo cuando estoy concentrada en preparar el almuerzo – les dijo Tatiana, terminando de poner unas ollas al fuego

-No deberías darle tanta ala a Sam, no es bueno para tu salud emocional Trixie– comento Romina y diciendo eso la chica salió al patio

-Es una pesada, debería encargarme de ella yo misma – comentó Karem con fastidio

- No es bueno que te metas en problemas así que termina de ayudarme con el almuerzo de una vez – Tatiana le dijo con tono tranquilo y a la vez serio – y tu linda no te quedes ahí como estatua, será mejor que vayas ayudando a poner la mesa después de todo la señorita Shane vendrá y ya sabes cómo es ella en cuanto al orden

-Eh?... cla-claro... voy ahora – obedeció para luego salir hacia el comedor para comenzar con sus labores

Una vez lejos de la cocina Trixie no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, Romina y Karem eran sus más grandes amigas en esa mansión. Hacía poco menos de dos meses había entrado a trabajar ahí y de verdad que agradeció haberlas conocido a ellas. Cuando se presentó a buscar trabajo nunca espero que el dueño de la mansión fuera alguien tan... atractivo. Recordaba cómo fue que lo conoció, ella apenas llegaba a caverna campo callado, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el bosque y decidió, tras la muerte de sus padres, que debía iniciar una vida y superarse. Nunca fue a una escuela pero una mujer que llegaba por temporadas a su casa de verano le enseño todo sobre educación, desde lectura, escritura, música, arte entre otras. Decía ella que una chica tan linda no podía ser una analfabeta y que cuando quisiese ella personalmente la llevaría a Campo callado para educarla pero no quiso abusar de su bondad y decidió quedarse con sus padres hasta que un accidente se los quitó. A los pocos meses de ese hecho había tomado una decisión, tomo el primer transporte disponible y llegó a Campo callado. Lo poco de dinero que tenía no le iba a permitir rentar en algún hotel u hostal así que casi de inmediato comenzó a buscar empleo. La mayoría de locales no le daban trabajo e incluso intento en oficinas pero nada, no tenía título en nada y mucho menos estudios mínimos por lo que no le quedó más que buscar como sirvienta en alguna casa. Sin saber a dónde iba se decidió por la primera casa que viera y después de unos 3 rechazos por motivos de personal suficiente llegó hasta una gran mansión. Por suerte el dueño de casa estaba ahí así que tras anunciarle sobre la visita él bajo para atenderla. Al verlo lo primero que pensó fue que era alguien sumamente apuesto y sin evitarlo se puso nerviosa con solo su presencia. Su voz era bastante jovial, madura pero a la vez con un toque valiente. Tras exponer su solicitud él se la quedó viendo como hizo desde el momento en que entró en la habitación para luego sonreírle y aceptarla sin muchos reparos. Desde entonces había trabajado ahí, los sirvientes le dieron su rutina y también le hablaron un poco sobre su amo y según lo que le decían era alguien que gustaba de los viajes casi de manera habitual pero a pesar de que le dijeron que siempre salía y no volvía por días, poco a poco eso fue menos habitual, cosa que notaron todos en la casa. Otra cosa era que gustaba mucho observarla fijamente cuando entraba en alguna habitación y él estaba ahí. Le era confuso todo eso y la verdad que la ponía nerviosa. Suponía que simplemente le parecía curiosa nada más puesto que los mismos empleados, y en especial Sam, le habían dicho que el amo Shane jamás tomaba en serio a sirvientas.

-Las sirvientas son una de las pocas bajezas que evita, no te hagas ilusiones de algo solo porque te observa. Lo más lógico es que este midiendo si eres buena en tu labor nada mas– aquellas palabras fueron las que ella le había dicho justo cuando descubrieron sobre sus sentimientos encontrados para con su nuevo amo, decir que aquello la lastimo era poco pero aun así debió aceptar que aunque guardara sentimientos para su señor estos quedarían como tales

- Es cierto... siendo quien soy... solo me resta soñar nada mas – pensó justo antes de entrar con una sonrisa resignada al comedor y hacer sus labores pues dentro de poco llegaría la hermana de su amo... la señorita Akyra Shane

**Volviendo con cierto Shane**

El silencio se había instalado en aquella habitación desde hacía varios minutos, no era inusual pero debía aceptar que esta vez estaba durando demasiado. Su sonrisa parecía irritar a la mujer frente a él pero aun así ella se rehusaba a seguirle el juego, sabía que estaba provocándola para que fuera la primera en sacar el tema a colación pero ella también era una Shane y su voluntad no se doblegaría... no esta vez.

-Muy bien, me rindo esta vez – soltó de improviso Eli, tenía una pinta de resignado meramente fingida. Volvió a ver a la rubia frente a él y sonrió como era habitual en él – me dirás ¿a qué viene tu visita? – inquirió para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello sin dejar de mirarla

-Si – afirmó la chica con una nota seria – pero antes almorzamos no he comido casi nada así que al menos no me mates de hambre – le reclamó a son de broma mientras una sonrisa divertida se le formaba en los labios haciendo sonreír más a su hermano

-Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo Akyra– accedió poniéndose en pie del sillón donde estaba sentado justo como lo había hecho la rubia – aunque de ya te digo que si es por "ese" asunto puedes ir dando por perdido el caso – aseguró seriamente aunque sin perder su buen humor

-Pues ni modo, tendrás que aguantarme con "ese" tema y con otros que me gustaría entender– le dijo ella justo cuando llegaban al comedor – así que espero te prepares porque nuestra conversación será muy larga – aseguró sonriendo de forma altanera pues aunque Eli no lo haya mostrado pero en sus ojos veía el fastidio que tenía ante otra larga conversación con ella

-Supongo que contigo no se puede – comentó más para sí que para ella, vaya si su hermana se ponía pesada con el tema pero que se fuera olvidando de ideas absurdas porque él ya tenía otros intereses

Ambos terminaron por adentrarse en el comedor y tomar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Cualquiera que viera a ambos por la calle pensarían que o eran pareja o solo eran conocidos. Muchos se habían equivocado puesto que lo primero que recalcaban era su nulo parecido más allá del carácter. Eli era el mayor, al menos por un años y meses, y él había heredado un poco la complexión de su progenitor, Sir Will Shane, aunque sus prácticas habituales de muchas disciplinas le habían hecho incluso formar mejor su físico. Tiene cabello negro azulado como la noche al igual que su Padre y sus ojos, de un tono azulado como los de su progenitor, además que había heredado de el su actitud heroica y aventurera. Por el contrario Akyra aunque había heredado muchos rasgos físicos de su madre tenía un cabello rubio largo hasta por unos centímetros debajo de la cintura, unos ojos azules- morados de la gama más extraña y un carácter más parecido a su madre.

Ambos eran prácticamente el reflejo de uno de sus progenitores de manera física y del carácter, aunque con variaciones, y eso a veces generaba un choque de ideales aunque siempre salían librados y no llegaba más que a discusiones que se arreglaban cuando la sensatez les llegaba.

El almuerzo se sirvió, Akyra estuvo atenta de su hermano. Usualmente él le mantenía en la misma vigilancia pero había notado algo extraño en él. En el momento que la servidumbre entro para dejar sus respectivos platos él había perdido interés en ella y había estado más pendiente de otra cosa, algo en la habitación. Tenía sus sospechas pero no podía sacar conclusiones por lo que se dedicó a observarlo en silencio. A decir verdad su presencia en la casa, además de ser la habitual para fastidiar a su hermano con el tema de que era un aventurero sin remedio y que lo que necesitaba era una esposa para corregirse, se debía a su repentina desaparición de las habladurías regulares de los conocidos o allegados a la familia. Había escuchado que Eli había detenido sin motivo sus actividades viajeras y que ahora rara vez se le veía más que solo en asuntos del tipo formal y una que otra salidita de amigos sin mucho jaleo como era su rutina... eso la había intrigado pero al inicio creyó que seria que simplemente estaba dejando en suspenso a los demás para salir con algo nuevo pero ya habían pasado dos meses y eso ya era demasiado hasta para él quien no duraba mucho más de un par de semanas alejado de su estilo de vida. La verdad le tenía aprecio y se preocupaba por él así como él por ella, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, por esa razón había decidido hacerle una visita y ver que había cambiado en él.

_-Seguramente encontró a alguien que le ha atrapado – le dijo su padre cuando le comentó sobre ello_

_-Mi lindo hijo, al final nunca nadie está exento de caer alguna vez – comentó su madre con una sonrisa divertida_

Y ahora que recordaba sus palabras no le parecían tan fuera de lugar pero la pregunta era: ¿Quién había logrado tal cambio en él? Vio a su alrededor, las sirvientas estaban recogiendo la mesa para luego ubicar los postres preparados. Conocía la servidumbre de la casa, desde que su hermano se había hecho independiente ella lo visitaba constantemente no solo para fastidiarlo sino también para alejarse de la casa paterna pues a veces sus padres eran muy tediosos de llevar y tendían a tener ciertas aptitudes adolescentes que le ocasionaban vergüenza ajena pues parecía que las actitudes de su madre se le pegaban de vez en cuando a su padre. Miró detenidamente a su hermano y luego noto algo importante.

-Trixie– llamó y la chica respingo un poco al mismo tiempo que Eli la miraba con un gesto extrañado – puedes llevarte esto, no comeré más por hoy – le dijo mientras alejaba su plato y la chica con un asentimiento se acercaba para hacer lo pedido

-Creí que tenías hambre – mencionó Eli mirándola aunque desviando la vista a otro lado, cosa que Akyra observó

-Si pero tampoco es como para exagerar desmedidamente – argumentó sin mucha importancia –me urge hablar de otra cosa contigo, recuerdas– le dijo mirándolo y ladeando una sonrisa

-Como quieras – soltó sin más aunque en su tono se oía cierto matiz de agobio y fastidio

Akyra verdaderamente disfrutaba verlo así, era su venganza personal por ser un liberal sin remedio en vez de comportarse. Si bien es cierto que atendía su trabajo y todo, porque a pesar de lo que muchos creían él trabajaba como administrador de la compañía de su padre además de ser el instructor de la UIS (Unidad de Investigación Shane) a la que también conocían como Organización Shane que fue creada para trabajar separada aunque paralelamente con el MI5 para salvaguardar la seguridad nacional... algo como una organización de apoyo a las organizaciones gubernamentales que era bastante cotizado aunque no por ello estaba anexado a la policía, pero Eli se ganaba una reputación agradable, no era solo por el título de nobleza que su padre poseía después de un arduo servicio a la nación sino cuando su padre muriera él se convertiría en el dueño de la compañía además de ser el líder de la Organización por lo cual debería ser más serio con lo que hacía. A veces hasta parecía que ella era la mayor y no al revés. Por ahora solo le quedaba fastidiarlo hasta la saciedad y ver qué sucedería... según lo que había visto tal vez su padre si tenía razón.

**Luego de algunos pensamientos**

Conociéndola debería saber que su larga charla sí que iba a ser un suplicio. Comenzó con la típica charla sobre su comportamiento pero luego había variado su conversación como si estuviera tentando terreno para luego salirle con los últimos comentarios en Londres, su desaparición de las habladurías había cesado y debió suponer que ella preguntaría el motivo. Obviamente no dijo nada más allá de que se había cansado por lo cual Akyra alzó una ceja con una expresión de "me quieres ver la cara" por lo que había decidido cambiar estrategia y comenzó a burlarse de ella un poco logrando tanto sonrojarla como fastidiarla.

Sabía que Akyra, con esa pose de chica seria y con ese espíritu fiero, no había podido evitar enamorarse. Siempre lo ocultaba y lo negaba porque decía que ella no quería una relación con alguien tan tonto como él pero lastimosamente Eli vio más allá de esa postura y por ello cada vez que le salía la oportunidad la molestaba con eso para cobrarle el que le hostigara con el tema con "A" del cual él decía no quería saber, mucho menos quería hablar del tema con "K"

-Ya basta si – ordenó la rubia mientras se sonrojaba más y trataba de aparentar molestia

-Vamos hermanita – le dijo él con toque de burla y ladeando su sonrisa – no me digas que te sigue afectando hablar de "ya sabes quién" – amplio más la sonrisa y agregó – o prefieres que lo llamemos por su nombre – inquirió con curiosidad y diversión - a menos claro que quieras que citemos a tu querido enamorado, Alexander-

-No me hables de ese idiota ¡y ya cállate! – volvió a ordenar, solo recordar el nombre de Alexander la llenaba de agobio e ira pues ese idiota se daba aires de "yo puedo conquistarte" y a ella no le interesaba un ápice un hombre arrogante como él... por otro lado sabía que si Eli mencionaba el nombre de "su enamorado" se sonrojaría más... como odiaba sus estúpidas reacciones y sus estúpidos sentimientos

-Bueno... sin insistes en no mencionarlo podría hacerte caso – tentó juguetón

-Eres un pesado cuando quieres – comentó cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de molestia – pero ya veras, de tanto burlarte a ti también te pasará y créeme que me cobraré todas- advirtió aunque a Eli no le molesto

-Disculpen – una voz se escuchó desde la puerta por lo que ambos volvieron la vista para ver a una chica rubia con el uniforme de sirvienta de la casa

-¿Qué sucede Trixie? – inquirió tranquilamente el dueño de casa mirando fijamente a la chica

-Tiene una llamada – anunció tratando de ser lo más serena que podía

-La tomaré de inmediato – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que su hermana

-Yo me retiro – anunció la mujer – ya es hora de irme, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Me imagino los asuntos – le bromeó de forma sugerente el peli negro azulado

-¡Cállate! – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un manotazo en el brazo – ha! Nos vemos – lo más digna que pudo tomó sus pertenencias y salió junto con su hermano hasta el recibidor, ambos seguidos por la chica peli roja quien iba para la cocina – Trixie – llamó a la chica antes que esta se alejara a la cocina, logrando llamar la atención de Eli también

-Si, señorita – contestó la chica esperando para saber que deseaba la hermana de su amo

-Un gusto verte de nuevo aunque sea solo por momentos – sonrió desconcertando a la chica, no podía negarlo pero Akyra le tenía cierto aprecio a la chica nueva y prácticamente desde que había entrado a trabajar parecía haber hecho un cambio... un cambio del cual... estaba segura tenía que ver su hermano

-Eh, esto... igualmente señorita Shane – contestó ella un poco contrariada y nerviosa

-por favor, solo dime Akyra– le dijo dándole una sonrisa, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y lo que Eli tan insistente veía durante el almuerzo... entonces quería decir que tal vez si se desquitaría de su hermano. Miró a Eli quien estaba contrariado con ella y luego paseo su mirada por Trixie... tal vez no estaba equivocada – bien, nos vemos... adiós – se despidió y justo antes de salir completamente de la casa Eli él dijo...

- Salúdame a tu novio Alexander, dile que si se pasa contigo antes de la boda lo pagara caro– y tras decirlo le tiró la sonrisa más grande que tenía al ver como los colores se le subían al rostro

-¡No es mi novio! – Le gritó sonrojada aunque para disgusto de la chica él no dejo de sonreír para luego prácticamente cerrarle en sus narices la puerta de entrada - ¡Eli Tonto! – le oyó gritar, seguramente intentaría desquitarse después de eso aunque ya no le prestó atención

**Luego de 5 días**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sufriría vergüenzas en su trabajo de seguro que se habría escondido en su casa en el bosque para no salir y luego terminar siendo una ermitaña. No podía evitar seguir avergonzándose de sí misma a pesar que habían pasado casi 5 días desde entonces. Trixie hacia sus oficios siempre atenta que su amo no estuviera cerca porque definitivamente lo que sucedió 5 días atrás fue de los más humillante que le paso o al menos así lo catalogaba porque no tenía otra explicación para ello.

**Flashback**

_La señorita Shane se había marchado hace tan solo unas horas y había estado ocupada con la limpieza de las habitaciones como era su trabajo de ese día. A decir verdad, aunque sabía que tenía un cierto aprecio de parte de la hermana de su amo no le dejo de ser extraña su actitud ese día. La había notado muy observadora sobre su hermano y luego con ella... no tenía idea de que sucedía pero para que la mirara de esa manera que podría ser demasiado inquisitiva y como si quisiera decirle algo y a la vez mejor se lo reservaba podría ser alguna inconformidad en cuanto a su trabajo. Lo había comentado con Karem y Romina pero ellas le dijeron que tal vez solo había notado algo irregular pero que no había sido completamente su culpa o algo por estilo. Decidió creerles y antes que comenzaran a molestarla con el tema de sus sentimientos se retiró justo cuando Sam entraba no sin antes mirarla con desdeño. No entendía porque le caía tan mal, no es que ella fuera precisamente muy amigable con los demás pero con ella era el doble sino es que el triple de pesada, acida y sarcástica pero como siempre prefería evitar problemas._

_Ya había terminado con las habitaciones a excepción de una: la del amo Eli. Siempre la dejaba para el final porque trataba de evitar que él estuviera ahí, normalmente para la hora que terminaba con lo demás en ese pasillo, que era el asignado a ella, él no estaba ahí o había salido de la casa. Se dirigió tranquila como siempre y abrió la puerta pero lo que no se esperaba es que su amo estuviera de vuelta en su habitación y prácticamente se congeló en su sitio._

_Él la miro prácticamente desde que abrió la puerta y seguía mirándola con cierta amabilidad al verla estática en su sitio, la entendía un poco porque aunque ella se sorprendía o se ponía nerviosa con su presencia en aquel momento la petrificó por una simple y sencilla razón. No tenía camisa _

_-Di-disculpe a-amo – tartamudeó bajando la mirada completamente sonrojada, _

– _No esperaba que estuvieras aun aquí Trixie– aquella frase hizo que se sonrojara más violentamente_

_-Yo... yo... disculpe – y sin poder levantar la mirada recogió lo más rápido que pudo el material de aseo y huyó de la habitación sin percatarse de la mirada y sonrisa que le dirigía su amo._

**Fin del flashback**

¿Es que no podía pasarle algo peor? Prácticamente lo recordaba y mantenía tan fresco en la memoria y desde ese día evitaba encontrarse con su amo y si por obligación tenía que mostrarse ante él rehuía su mirada a toda costa. No había podido comentarlo con nadie y sus aptitudes no habían pasado desapercibidas para los demás pero por más que quisieron conocer el motivo ella se negó en rotundo a hablar del tema. Sus sonrojos y nerviosismo ya le habían costado el romper 3 platos, 2 vasos, 1 copa y 2 jarrones pero afortunadamente además de los regaños que recibió de parte de Damián, el mayordomo suplente ante la ausencia de Pronto quien estaba en diligencias encomendadas por Eli desde hacía casi 3 semanas ya que él era también miembro de la UIH, no había habido necesidad de comparecer sus torpezas con su amo.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de limpiar en el despacho del amo, esto definitivamente no podía ser peor... o al menos eso pensó.

-Buenas tardes Trixie– aquel saludo hizo respingar a la chica quien se puso rígida como una tabla

-Bu-buenas tardes– devolvió el saludo girándose aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, prácticamente había estado pensando en lo sucedido en su habitación ¿y él tenía que aparecer justo después de eso?

Eli sonrió con, después de fastidiarle una tarde a Akyra creyó que no habría nada más importante pero en cuanto la vio supo que ese día le diría lo que ha estado rondando en su cabeza desde el día que ella empezó a trabajar en la casa. Le sonrió al verla sonrojarse tal cual llevaba haciendo desde lo sucedido 5 días atrás en su habitación, sería muy mentiroso si dijera que provocar esas reacciones en ella no le agradaba. Había estado pensando por varias semanas sobre su interés en esa chica oji verde, al principio creyó que era solamente su belleza y su cuerpo hermoso pero luego sus salidas no tenían mucha satisfacción. Se sintió muy extraño por estar soñando a cada rato con ella pero luego se dio por vencido y aceptó que ella le atraía mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado con cualquier chica. Nunca se había planteado tener algo con alguna chica del personal de su casa o de cualquier otro lado, no le parecía ético. Podían hablar y decir lo que quisieran en la alta sociedad pero él al menos evitaba caer en la depravación seduciendo a su personal solo para satisfacción propia puesto que odiaba lo que acarreaba tales actos.

Su madre Jenssy, antes de conocer a su padre, había sido el producto de un juego cruel ocasionado en prejuicio de su abuela materna. Ella era pobre pero de gran belleza y tuvo la desgracia de trabajar para un hombre cuyos escrúpulos intentaron seducirla, ocasionando una gran discusión que termino con una golpiza. Sin ningún remordimiento la echo a la calle dejándola a su suerte, ese día un hombre de corazón más gentil le tendió su mano, pasado el tiempo, el gran Will Shane, se enamoró de la simple plebeya y sin quererlo ni planearlo termino convirtiéndola en su esposa sin importarle un comino lo que dijeran de él. Por su abuela y su madre era que respetaba a las sirvientas y demás mujeres que trabajaban con tanto esmero para vivir dignamente. aunque hubo una vez, casi un año antes de la llegada de la peli roja, que una de sus sirvientas prácticamente se le metió en la cama con la intención de tentarlo pero él tenía sus lineamientos y sin importar cuán dispuesta estuviera para darse el revolcón simplemente la rechazó y saco de la habitación para luego ignorar por completo cualquier cosa relacionada a ese hecho pero eso era cuento aparte porque aunque sabía que traía vueltas locas a más de alguna no fue sino hasta conocer a Trixie que sintió verdadero cariño y atracción.

El silencio se había prolongado lo suficiente para que la chica lo soportara, con cierto miedo levantó la vista hacia el hombre frente a ella pero no evito la vergüenza y termino bajando la mirada otra vez. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes sino quería morirse de vergüenza.

-Ya... ya terminé de limpiar... a-así que me... retiro – anunció la chica quien tras una pequeña inclinación empezó a caminar directo a la salida

-Bien – le dijo con aire tranquilo – pero necesito un favor, tráeme un poco de vino y fruta no importa lo que sea, cuando vuelvas necesitaré hablar contigo – le anunció a la chica que extrañada y contrariada le miro con sorpresa aunque sin borrar del todo su sonrojo

-Co-como diga señor – y sin esperar más palabras volvió a inclinarse levemente para luego salir rápidamente a la cocina

Llegó nerviosa y sin poder disimularlo. Pidió lo que su amo quería y aun cuando Damián le dijo que lo haría él en vista de las torpezas recientes de la chica ella no pudo más que negar y aclarar que él amo le pedía ser ella quien le llevara lo pedido ya que debía hablar con ella. Decir que no fue un suplicio llegar con la charola intacta era mentira y le ponía aún más nerviosa el hecho de ver como Sam le miraba con rencor sin motivo, no la comprendía pero por ahora estaba más pendiente de lo que diría el amo Eli como para preocuparse por algo más.

Tras llamar a la puerta y recibir un "adelante", entró en la habitación dirigiéndose al escritorio en el cual depositó la charola. Él estaba parado a un lado de la ventana cuando llegó y se había girado a verla en cuanto se acercaba hasta el escritorio. Tras dejar todo en su sitio dio un paso atrás para luego esperar y ver qué sucedería. Él se acercó en silencio hacia el escritorio tomó la copa y vació vino de la botella que había llevado la chica. Trixie no pudo evitar observarlo disimuladamente, aun cuando lo había dejado por un rato seguía con la gabardina puesta aunque esta estaba abierta dejando ver su traje formal negro con camisa blanca que usaba casi normalmente, sus guantes seguían cubriendo sus mano y su cabello levemente desordenado después de su ajetreado día lo hacía ver realmente apuesto. Con una elegancia muy propia de él llevó la copa a sus labios para darle un trago a la bebida y luego dirigirle una mirada para después sonreírle haciéndole notar a la peli roja que se le había quedado viendo demasiado.

-Damián me ha comentado los problemas que han surgido estos últimos días – inicio su plática mientras se recostaba contra el alfeizar de la gran ventana que daba al patio de la mansión y le miraba fijamente

-Yo... yo... no era mi intención... no pretendía causar problemas – comenzó a disculparse la chica pero lo que le desconcertó fue escucharlo reír divertido por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo dirigió la mirada hacia él

-No estoy acusándote de nada Trixie – le dijo divertido y dándole una sonrisa – más bien entiendo que estés... "distraída" – dijo lo último con cierta sugerencia haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse

Aunque quiso apartar la mirada y esconderse en cualquier parte de la mansión por el resto de su vida no pudo hacerlo. Estática como estaba y sonrojada hasta la medula no pudo sino quedarse hecha piedra en su sitio con la única certeza que si movía un solo musculo terminaría en el suelo desmayada de tanta vergüenza.

Eli volvió a beber de su copa sin despegarle la vista, parecía que había lanzado un hechizo sobre ella quien no se movía y le miraba directamente a los ojos con la vergüenza reflejada. Terminó de golpe la bebida y se acercó al escritorio para dejar la copa. Sin dejar de verla pasó de largo la silla del mismo y se acercó a ella quien parecía ponerse más nerviosa con su cercanía.

-Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco y hacer algo respecto a los motivos de tu "distracción" – comentó con un tono suave, al mismo tiempo en que sin poder evitarlo le acaricio un mechón de cabello que caía en su frente formando el fleco de la chica

-Eh... a... yo – parecía que había perdido el habla, lo último que espero de esa platica era que él se pusiera a hacerle una gentil caricia a sus cabellos, de un momento a otro sentía sus piernas de gelatina y sentía que no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos de tonalidad azul

-No estés tan rígida linda, no pienso reprenderte – le dijo con el mismo tono pero sonriéndole con sinceridad logrando sorprender a la oji verde no solo por el gesto sino por el termino con que se dirigió a ella

-S-si amo – logró decir con esfuerzo apartando por fin la vista de sus ojos y sintiéndose el doble de nerviosa aunque con una sensación de regocijo en su pecho

Eli no apartó su mirada ni desvaneció su sonrisa. Su mano que jugaba gentil sobre los mechones rojizos descendió hasta tocar la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y volviera a verlo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado él se inclinó hacia el rostro de la peli roja quien tuvo que contener el aliento ante su repentino acercamiento. ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

- A-amo... Eli – susurró levemente al tenerlo tan cerca de sus labios

-Di mi nombre de esa forma... y te prometo que te besaré – le dijo con un tono apacible y juguetón sintiendo el aliento contenerse en ella ante sus palabras

-E-Eli... – no pudo evitarlo, quería sentirlo y antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre el peli negro azulado selló sus labios con los propios

Estaba en un sueño, eso tenía que ser. El joven Shane presionaba sus labios suavemente y a pocos segundos comenzó a moverlos, degustando sus labios, tomando de ella su aliento haciéndola perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener, envolviéndola con sus brazos, llevándola a la prisión de su cuerpo y de vez en vez mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ciertamente le importaba poco, y cuando sentía que le faltaba el aliento él se separó de sus labios provocando que la chica en sus brazos jadeara ante la falta de aire

-A-amo – susurró ella ahora más avergonzada que antes

-Nunca pensé caer preso del hechizo de una princesa con traje de sirvienta – le habló al oído – y no esperaría que fuera de cualquiera sino de mi hermosa sirvienta – terminó por decir antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello haciéndola medio gemir

-Amo... que esta...

-No lo soporto más – le interrumpió-

-¿Qué? – cuestionó

-Amo muchas cosas de ti pero principalmente amo tu sencillez y tu inocencia – le dijo alejándose del refugio de su cuello para verla de frente – durante dos meses me has atormentado, durante semanas no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y durante cinco días el deseo de tenerte como amada me ha consumido

-Joven Eli

- Mi reputación puede hacerte pensar lo que sea pero supongo que todos los miembros de la servidumbre te han dicho que jamás me dedico a la seducción de empleadas – le comentó con cierto tono melancólico – pero tú no necesitaste insinuarte de ninguna manera ya que tu sola presencia me atrajo

-Yo... no se... todo esto... estoy

-¿Confundida? Eso lo entiendo pero no podía detener más el deseo de besarte. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo no estoy dispuesto a forzarte a nada después de todo no podría perdonarme el lastimarte – y diciendo eso liberó a la chica de su agarre para luego vaciar más vino en la copa e irse de vuelta al alfeizar de la ventana para luego tomarse la copa de un jalón, sabía que había sonado quizás como el idiota romántico que por tanto tiempo había criticado y había convertido en centro de ridiculización pero esa chica había cambiado todo su mundo. Su sola presencia había cambiado en poco tiempo la perspectiva del amor que tenía plasmada en su mente, una simple frase aprendida de un libro que estaba completamente vacía y sin sentido hasta ahora

Trixie por su parte estaba tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Definitivamente lo ocurrido no lo esperaba, tan solo lo reservaba para sus sueños, por lo que se quedó ahí con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa y sintiendo aun el sabor de aquel beso que tan apasionadamente le había regalado su joven amo. El silencio de la habitación era completamente inquietante, estaba cargado de confusión, sorpresa y extrañamente anhelo. Levantó la mirada hasta ver al joven con la copa vacía en una mano y con una expresión seria viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué? – Aquella pregunta rompió el silencio haciendo que él la mirara con cierta duda – yo... no soy nadie – dio un paso al frente – comparada a su hermana o cualquier otra chica – dio otro paso – solo soy alguien común y corriente – se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a él quien le miró con una sonrisa en los labios

-Porque tú comparada a otras mujeres no pretendes obtener estatus o solo dinero – ante sus palabras el sonrojo de nuevo se hizo más presente – y comparada con mi hermana... tú tienes todo de mí y puedes tomarlo. A ella la seguiré queriendo como siempre pero quien me complementas eres tu – le tendió la mano, con gentileza y caballerosidad, a lo cual ella tímidamente acerco su mano para que el la tomara

Depositó un beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sabía que ella le quería, lo había notado casi desde siempre. Al principio había sido simple atracción pero después eso se acrecentó hasta convertirse en algo más fuerte. Podría decirse que no creía en el amor a primera vista ni en los sentimientos que se desenvolvían de forma acelerada pero una parte de si le decía que eso no era una fascinación pasajera.

-Te quiero... no lo diría sino estuviera siendo sincero, las situaciones sentimentales jamás las había contemplado y menos creía ser capaz de amar... al menos eso pensé hasta conocerte-

-¿Amar? – inquirió sintiéndose completamente elevada a otro plano en el universo

-Por supuesto... Trixie– mencionó con cariño su nombre haciendo que ella prácticamente se desplomara de rodillas ante él logrando asustarlo un poco

-No... No puedo creerlo – susurró conmocionada, si era un sueño mataría a quien fuera que la despertara pero la mano sujeta por él recibió un pequeño apretón logrando convencerla de que estaba completamente despierta. Sus ojos verdes se vieron invadidos por lágrimas, había leído cuentos de niña pero jamás pensó que en la vida real algo como lo que mencionaban los cuentos fuera a darse y menos en su vida

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió, no sabía que había hecho mal para que de repente sus hermosos ojos se vieran invadidos por lagrimas

-Si... yo... solo... no creí que alguien como usted...

-¿Te amaría de alguna manera? – Preguntó y le vio asentir a lo que sonrió para luego halarla para que se pusiera en pie – créeme... te amo mi pequeña Trixie – y sin dejarle mucho para pensar la hizo sentarse en una de sus piernas para luego acercarse de nuevo a sus labios

-Yo... también te am... – antes de poder terminar él volvió a besarla en un beso gentil y ella se dejó envolver por dicho contacto, feliz de aquella situación que tan solo creía posible en sus sueños y que ahora se volvía realidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de 12 hojas, aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado

Pregunta: que es lo más raro que tienes en tu armario, yo un disfraz de colegiala gatuna "no pregunten nada"

Los quiero y hasta la próxima vez

Chao…!


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que me estoy volviendo como Crixar, mis one-shots ya no pueden ser de un solo capitulo, quiero darle un gran saludo a Crixar, no sé por qué pero es gracias a ella que conocí personas tan importantes para mí, te quiero muchísimo dulce terrón de azúcar "les daré la historia completa en Facebook"

Dedicatoria a JeN's StAhL

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado cerca de cuatro meses, desde aquella tarde en el despacho de Eli y desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Nadie sabía cómo tomar al principio lo que había declarado su amo a las tres semanas de aquel suceso. Pues lo último que quería Eli era que su único y gran amor permaneciera en secreto. Después de tantos besos furtivos y caricias leves. Había decidido ponerle fin a su secreto, que Bajoterra criticara como quisiera su relación por lo que habían anunciado primeramente a todo su personal que Trixie ya no sería una sirvienta en su casa.

Sam había sonreído con cierta suficiencia ante la noticia pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando Eli ordeno prepara una de las mejores habitaciones para ella a quien oficialmente presento como su novia primeramente y próximamente su prometida. Había sido todo un jaleo y en cuanto al bocazas de Pronto les había ido con el chisme a su hermana y sus padres que no dudaron en aparecer por su mansión para conocer a la futura esposa-prometida de Eli Shane, próximo presidente de la compañía y líder de la UIS. Decir que la pobre Trixie había sido atacada con un interrogatorio sin fin.

Akyra por su parte le sonrió ladinamente, justo como él lo había hecho con ella una vez para después prácticamente comenzar a cobrarse una y mil burlas sobre su "relación" aunque Eli no se había quedado atrás, pues se había enterad de la propuesta matrimonial que le había hecho Alexander Montana a su hermana, quien por cierto rechazo de buenas a primera, para luego terminar escuchando la declaración de Kord Zane, uno de los capitanes de escuadrón dentro de la organización Shane, a quien no pudo si no corresponder sin poder ocultar su propia vergüenza ante sus sentimientos por él.

Ahora, estaban a menos de 2 semanas para la boda y en la sala se encontraban su hermana, su padre, su madre, su prometida y el afinando ciertos detalles para el evento que había hecho correr miles de chismes en toda Bajoterra.

-Esta decoración me parece adecuada, ya quiero ver como quedara todo y créeme no dejaremos pasar ningún detalle querida- le dijo la voz emocionada de Jenssy Shane, la madre de Eli y Akyra -¿tú qué opinas querido?- pregunto al hombre peli negro azulado

-me gusta, esta de acorde a la ocasión, aunque no puedo creer que mi hijo por fin este amarrado a una linda chica- comento con cierto eje de diverso, haciendo reír nerviosamente a la peli rojiza

-por supuesto que pasara, en dos semanas Eli será completamente tuyo Trixie, aunque creo que para ustedes será muy nuevo todo, ya que como yo se ninguno de los dos ha hecho "Aquellito"- sonrió con diversión la mujer, para luego imaginarse lo que vendría después que las puerta se cerraran para los futuros esposo Shane.

Aquel comentario le subió los colores a la chica, no podía creer que ella pudiera hablar de eso así como así. No era muy difícil deducir lo que ella quería decir con "Aquellito" lo cual solo le agrandaba más la vergüenza a toda la situación. Eli por su parte se incomodó con el tono de la simple insinuación. No se estaba hablando de cualquier persona, se trataba de su prometida y futura esposa, a quien no había tocado más que superficialmente ya que ambos eran un poco tímidos para avanzar, le resultaba demasiado osado hablar de "eso" como si fuera tal cosa

-que sabemos madre, con lo audaz que ha sido Eli, tal vez ya se han comido el pastel antes de la boda- Akyra le sonrió perversamente a su hermano, oh si, iba a aprovechar todos los medio para cobrarse tantas tonterías que este le había hecho.

-¡Aaaaahhhh…!- el grito emocionado que dio Jenssy Shane, verdaderamente fue exagerado. –Es cierto querida- le inquirió a Trixie quien más roja no podía estar -¿Cuándo seré abuela? ¿Llevara el nombre de alguno de los abuelos? O prefieres que sea un nombre diferente para variar… no puedo creerlo, ya quiero ver correr a los pequeños mini Eli y mini Trixie por la casa- comento dejando cada vez más avergonzada a la pobre chica que no sabía dónde diablos meterse para escapar de esa situación incómoda.

-Eh… yo… yo…- no importaba cuanto conociera a sus futuros suegros y cuñada la verdad que no terminaba acostumbrándose a no morir de vergüenza cuando se ponían en plan de "avergüencen a la pareja".

-mama, terminaras dándole un colapso a mi futura esposa si sigues así- menciono Eli medio avergonzado, sabía que su hermana estaba consiguiendo de una u otra forma cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho.

-señorita Akyra, el capitán Zane está aquí, pregunta por usted- anuncio el mayordomo Pronto, quien al ver la escena de una Trixie muy roja, un Eli medio serio junto a una Jenssy muy emocionada, una burlona Akyra y un Will sonriente, le daba a entender que habían hecho de las suyas molestando a la pareja.

-creo que es hora de reunir a los tortolos- ahora fue Eli quien hablo, regresándole un poco las bromas a la rubia Shane.

-cállate- siseo sonrojada, ahora ella para luego salir escuchando la risa que Eli dejaba escapar.

-bueno, si no les importa me llevo a Trixie para estar un rato a solas- y antes que sus padres pudieran decir algo, tomo de la mano a Trixie y la saco de la habitación para luego dirigirse y encerrarse en el despacho con ella.

-las disculpas están cortas, así que mejor lo voy a obviar por el momento- comento una vez dentro del despacho y apresando la cintura de la oji verde con sus brazos.

-no me termino de acostumbrarme al carácter de tu madre sin avergonzarme- fue lo único que dijo ella, quien no había podido lograr desaparecer su sonrojo

-supongo que no nos queda más que intentar ignorarlos- le dijo robándole un beso antes que ella hablara algo de nuevo.

-por cierto…- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida tras terminar el beso a lo que Eli simplemente le devolvió el gesto

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde ayer-

-dime- insto a que continuara

-Sam…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió medio serio lo cual preocupo a la chica

-no nada- se apresuró a decir para que se relajara –es solo que escuche que se fue ayer y me preguntaba si sabias ¿Por qué?- le dijo sacando por fin esa duda.

-bueno, tal parece que luego de cuatro meses y ante la inminente boda, no pudo seguir aquí un minuto más- fue la respuesta que recibió, lo cual la confundió mas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Nunca te lo menciones, porque en realidad no me interesaba ese hecho pero… supongo que Sam siempre te vio como una molestia ¿no?- la peli roja asintió –supongo que fui obvio de alguna manera, siempre te observaba como nunca había hecho con ninguna chica- detuvo su relato para luego agregar -ella intento meterse en mi cama y seducirme a como diera lugar-.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-la rechace y supongo que al ver mi interés en ti genero demasiado odio porque tú siempre tenías la atención que jamás recibió-.

-ahora entiendo- susurro, siempre se hacia la pregunta de que sucedía con ella, porque la odiaba tanto y ahora tenía su respuesta -¿crees que ella estará bien?- pregunto dubitativa, no tenía nada contra nadie y jamás pretendía ser jactanciosa de lo que había logrado sin proponérselo, ya que no era así.

-supongo que sí, pero creo que no debes preocuparte por eso- le contesto Eli robándole nueva mente un beso

-Eli…Te amo- susurro luego de terminar el beso

-yo también te amo más Trixie- dijo Eli, mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

Verdaderamente iban a disfrutar mucho su vida de casado… ni que decir de ser felices por el resto de sus vidas, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es demasiado meloso y dulce, para nada mi gusto, naturalmente prefiero lo fuerte, pero al parecer mi corazón se ablando un poco, escribí este Ff escuchando true love de Kesha, creo que si sigo así me volveré demasiado dulce.

Pregunta ¿Cuál es tu amor platónico? El mío es Daft punk, ellos son tan asfgsgsdf. Les recomiendo su música, es muy buena

Hasta la próxima vez, los quiere su Princesa Mercenaria.

Aky.


End file.
